The present invention relates to apparatus for drying textiles and similar materials and, more particularly, to apparatus including dry cans for heating and evaporating moisture from the materials.
In the manufacture of textile yarns and fabrics, wet yarns and fabrics are dried by passing them over a series of rollers called dry cans, which are cylindrical vessels through which steam is passed to heat the vessels, and to heat and dry the material which comes in contact with the surfaces of the vessels. The material is fed around the vessels such that it typically contacts a large portion of the circumference of the vessel surface, and the vessels are rotated in order to advance the material. The heat of the vessels causes evaporation of the moisture in the material, and the moisture is typically drawn off through an overhead hood. However, there are regions around and between adjacent dry cans in which the evaporated moisture stagnates. The drying of an advancing web of material in these regions is hindered by the presence of the moisture.